


I'll Look After it, Honest I will

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [63]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early in the morning and Ryan is in determined pursuit of his quarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Look After it, Honest I will

Ryan came awake slowly, feeling warm and comfortable, surrounded by a large and very soft duvet. The bedside clock showed that it was 7.30am and the sound of rain hitting the windows of the stone-built cottage sent a very clear message that the world wanted him to lounge in bed a while longer. Stephen, curled on his side under the duvet, was still sleeping soundly.

The previous day had been spent at a local country fair. Ryan had watched his daughter compete in a gymkhana and they’d spent a very pleasant evening over dinner with his ex-wife and her husband. Ryan wasn’t sure how long he and Stephen would be spending in the Lake District, but both Amanda and Greg had made it clear that they were welcome at Tarnthwaite as long as they wanted to stay. Lester had been equally adamant that Stephen should take at least a two week leave of absence on compassionate grounds, so they had plenty of time left before they needed to consider a return south. They didn’t even need to feel guilty over their absence as, according to Lyle’s texts, there had been no anomaly-related activity and the soldiers were already bored silly. To Ryan’s immense relief the effects of his head injury seemed to be diminishing. He no longer felt quite so tired all the time and the headaches that had plagued him for the first couple of days after his release from hospital appeared to be waning.

Stephen snuffled softly in his sleep and turned towards Ryan, his dark hair a tousled shadow on the white pillowcase. Ryan propped himself up on his elbow and gently brushed his lover’s hair off his forehead. Stephen’s long eyelashes fluttered and he shifted position again, this time onto his back.

In spite of the steady patter of rain outside, the bedroom was warm. Ryan eased the duvet off his companion and stared down at Stephen’s long-limbed body lying in the easy sprawl of sleep. He ran his fingers gently over the light smattering of equally dark hair on Stephen’s chest and touched a fingertip to each nipple just so he could watch them harden.

Nipples weren’t the only things that Ryan enjoyed teasing to hardness. Stephen’s cock lay against his thigh, nestling in a tangle of dark curls. Ryan reached out and caressed it with a feather-light touch. A pronounced twitch from Stephen’s cock brought a smile to Ryan’s face. He could happily stare at his lover’s body for hours, but he wasn’t very good when it came to ‘look, don’t touch’. So he went back to touching.

Stephen’s eyelashes fluttered again and, a moment later, he was staring up at Ryan out of eyes as blue and warm as a summer sky. “Morning”

Ryan brushed a kiss over Stephen’s lips. “Morning, gorgeous.”

“You appear to be playing with my cock.”

“Yep. It’s a nice cock.” To emphasise his point, Ryan leaned down and planted a kiss on the object of his attentions. It was soft under his lips, so Ryan kissed it again, and was rewarded with another twitch. He went back to administering light caresses from his fingers, watching entranced as Stephen’s cock started to swell under his ministrations. “I think it’s the nicest cock I’ve ever seen, actually. I think I’ll keep it as a pet.”

Stephen grinned lazily. “Are you sure you’re responsible enough for a pet? You told me my lifestyle’s too irregular for pets and yours isn’t any better.”

“That was when you wanted to keep ticks,” Ryan pointed out. “You can’t domesticate ticks, well known fact. And I’ll have you know I’m very responsible and I’ve got the commission to prove it.” He stroked Stephen’s cock again. “I’ll make sure this little chap gets lots of love and attention.”

“And regular exercise?”

Ryan sighed happily. “Oh God, yes. Regular exercise is no problem. I’ll even clean up after him.” He took Stephen’s cock in his hand and squeezed carefully, feeling the immediate response under his fingers as it started to swell and harden.

“Are you sublimating?”

“No, I’m stroking your cock.”

Stephen sighed. “I’ll buy you a dictionary for Christmas, soldier boy. I mean did your parents refuse to let you have a hamster or something when you were a kid?”

“That could be it.” Ryan elected to give the matter serious thought. “Nan said they were too much like mice. My mate Barry had a gerbil, though. Bloody thing ran up the leg of my shorts once. I was fourteen and we’d been playing rugby, I’d forgotten to take a change of keks with me, so I had nowt on under the shorts and the little sod got its paws tangled in my pubic hair.”

A snort of laughter greeted that statement. “What happened?”

“Baz laughed himself sick and his mum walked in while I was trying to disentangle the bloody thing.”

“Are you serious?”

“Would I lie to you, sunshine?”

Ryan pushed the duvet off and sat up in bed so he could use both hands to pursue his current objectives. Stephen’s cock was well on the way to full hardness now, the blue veins standing out under the pale skin. Ryan traced one of them from root to crown. The object of his attention seemed to like that, so he did it again. Stephen let out a long, slow breath and wriggled slightly up on the pillows so he could watch what Ryan was doing.

Another squeeze resulted in a soft gasp from Stephen’s lips and a clear bead of pre-come from his slit. Ryan bent his head and caught the bead of moisture on the tip of his tongue, savouring the salty tang. While his fingers continued to play lightly up and down, he licked at the swollen head, running his tongue around it, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin against his lips.

Stephen was breathing harder now and Ryan knew he was having problems staying still. The months Ryan had spent breaking down the inhibitions that Helen bloody Cutter had instilled in Stephen had been worth every moment when he could now watch his lover revelling in the sensation of being touched, no longer afraid to vocalise his pleasure. He held Stephen’s cock in both hands and started to suckle at the head. Stephen groaned and tried to push up into Ryan’s mouth. After a few minutes of amusing himself by holding Stephen down and making him beg with his body as well as his mouth, Ryan relented and went down on his lover with enthusiasm, sucking and licking, using both hands and mouth on slick, hot flesh.

Ryan knew Stephen’s body as well as he knew his own. He felt the slight tightening in Stephen’s balls and pulled back, working at the hard shaft with just his fingers now. With a quiet gasp that meant as much to Ryan as any shout of pleasure, Stephen came, his cock pulsing in Ryan’s hand, sending thick fluid spurting over the thin trail of dark hair that led from his navel down to his groin.

“Christ, you look hot when you come,” Ryan murmured, dropping his head to suckle at Stephen’s cock and lap at the mess on his stomach.

Stephen chuckled softly. “You look hot all the bloody time.” He ran his hand lightly through Ryan’s hair, carefully avoiding the now-healing scar from the close encounter with a concrete post.

Ryan stared up at him. “See, I told you that if I had a pet I’d clean up after it.”

“I think I ought to be allowed a pet as well,” Stephen said, his eyes sliding down Ryan’s body suggestively.

Ryan settled back against the pillows and stared down at his own hard cock. “You’ll have to prove you can look after one. Just don’t get your fucking fingernails caught, or I’ll start thinking about that bloody gerbil again.”


End file.
